This invention relates generally to devices for managing optical fiber and, more particularly, to an apparatus for correctly positioning and holding optical fiber to facilitate accurate fiber performance measurement or other processing.
In the manufacture and usage of optical fibers, there is frequently a need to secure a section of fiber for performing sub-assembly steps or other functions, such as fiber performance testing. For example, it is often necessary to measure the light output of a cleaved bare optical fiber by use of power meters and other instruments. The position of the optical fiber in the x-y plane must essentially be fixed to allow the operator to manipulate the fiber as necessary. At the same time, the fiber must not be subjected to undue stresses which could distort the accuracy of performance measurements taken or destroy the integrity of the fiber structure.
Devices used to hold and manipulate an optical fiber are known. For example, NEWPORT(trademark) Model 818-IS-1 is a clamshell-like device used to hold optical fibers and is configured to be attached to a fiber optic detector for performance measurements. AGILENT(trademark) Model 81000BA is a V-shaped clamping device that holds optical fibers by having a user place a fiber through the a V-section and into an internal track.
There are, however, several problems with known optical fiber holders exemplified in the above-listed devices: first, it is difficult and tedious to insert and align optical fibers within these devices; second, breakage occurs if a fiber is incorrectly located; third, fiber misplacement within these devices alters and distorts the performance of the fiberxe2x80x94making these devices unsuitable for consistent optical measurement, testing and manufacturing.
Another problem with known optical fiber holders is the use of conductive materials to form the holder. An insulating pressure pad must be used with these types of holders, which generates static charges that can misalign the fiber in certain circumstances.
Thus, there is a need for an easy-to-use optical fiber holder apparatus that provides consistent results when holding and manipulating the optical fiber. Such an apparatus should align and position an optical fiber extending therethrough for measurement and/or other processing by a user. Further, the apparatus should achieve these effects by gradually urging an inexactly placed fiber into correct position while maintaining the integrity and structural soundness of the fiber.
It is therefore one feature of the invention to provide an optical fiber holder apparatus that gently and repeatedly captures an optical fiber for manipulation and/or positioning during optical testing, measurement and manufacturing subassembly steps. It is another feature of the invention to provide one fiber holder apparatus that can be opened with one hand for placement of an optical fiber therein and releasably closed to accurately position the optical fiber. It is a further feature of the invention to provide one fiber holder apparatus configured to close around an optical fiber as to fix the x and y position orthogonal to the fiber length of a section of the fiber. It is still a further feature of the invention to provide one fiber holder apparatus that allows for inexact placement by a user of the optical fiber within the holder without distorting or damaging the fiber upon closure. It is yet another feature of the invention to provide one fiber holder apparatus that is configured to block ambient light from interfering with optical measurements of the held optical fiber. It is yet another feature of the invention to provide one fiber holder apparatus that is inexpensive, simple to operate, reduces user fatigue, requires minimal moving parts, is neat in appearance, and is particularly well suited for the proposed usages thereof.
One optical fiber holder apparatus aligns and positions an optical fiber such that a user may perform various testing and manipulation of a section of the fiber. The apparatus includes first and second sides coupled together along a common axis, each having a face containing a plurality of fiber engaging protrusions extending along the face. The fiber engaging protrusions of each side have a longitudinal groove formed therein for accepting an optical fiber. To capture and correctly position the fiber, the first and second sides are coupled together such that the fiber engaging protrusions of each side are interleaved with each other to gradually and repeatedly move an optical fiber placed therebetween towards the longitudinal groove of each side as the sides are rotated together in a mating relationship. In one respect, the gradual movement of the optical fiber is facilitated by a broad transverse angle presented between the interleaved fiber engaging protrusions of the first and second side and the relatively large dimensions of the protrusions relative to the fiber diameter.
In another aspect, the fiber holder apparatus may be opened for accepting an optical fiber by applying a force to flanges connected to each of the first and second sides, to bring the flanges together and rotate the faces of the first and second sides away from each other; this presents an opening between the fiber engaging protrusions of each side into which a section of optical fiber is placed. The force applied to the flanges is then released to allow for the first and second sides to rotate towards one another into a closed state and the fiber engaging protrusions of each side to more fully interleave. As this rotation takes place, the intersection point of the fiber engaging protrusions of each side moves upward, pushing the section of fiber therein towards the longitudinal groove of each side. Further, the rotation towards the closed state enables the longitudinal grooves to form a single groove to accurately align and position the section of fiber placed within the apparatus. When the holder apparatus reaches the fully closed position, the x and y position orthogonal to the fiber length of a section of the fiber becomes substantially fixed in position.
The invention of another aspect provides a fiber optic holder apparatus that is simple to operate and accurately aligns optical fiber inexactly placed within the apparatus. Fiber engaging protrusions and longitudinal grooves are configured to guide the optical fiber into position without distorting or damaging the fiber. These protrusions may be configured to have large overall dimensions relative to the diameter of the optical fiber, making it less tedious to place a section of fiber within the apparatus.
Other advantages and components of the invention are apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which constitute a part of this specification and wherein are set forth exemplary embodiments of the present invention to illustrate various features thereof.